In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices via a network. For example, a wireless communication device (e.g., cellular phone, smartphone, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with another wireless communication device via a wireless network. This may enable the wireless communication device to access and/or communicate voice, video, data and so on.
At different times, a wireless communication device may be in different networks. In these cases, one or more services may not be supported by the different networks. For example, carriers may have established a set of protocol customizations different than standards that would be specific to that particular network. This may cause a loss of wireless communication quality, or complete loss of wireless communication as a wireless communication device passes from one network to another network. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that improve coordination between a wireless communication device and one or more networks may be beneficial.